Miatorian Council Lovers
by kaizer20
Summary: The story about sisterhood, friendship, humor and romance! Please read and review to find out what it contains, but most importantly, ENJOY!


**A/N: Please enjoy this little one-shot piece I cooked up! :D**

* * *

><p>Miatorian Council Lovers<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The same principle which forbids me to lie does not allow me to tell the truth." <em>

**_~Giacomo Casanova_**

* * *

><p>Morning glimpsed its sunlight charade with baffling eyes of its brimming rays. A devious girl decided to walk in their room, who woke up before dawn, to be the little thief she plays after deciding that her little insomnia should be put to good use, hence, trying to go surprise the other roommate or "Roomy", their terminology, with particularly no reason of doing why.<p>

"Good morning, Tamao!" the scarlet dope woke her up with her mesmerizing smile, or so she says, she always wore. _"Not really the tone I was looking for, but heck, it was a good try..."_ Nagisa thought and smiled after as her 'Wake me up!' plan turned into fiasco.

"Oh... hey there, Nagisa..." the cerulean sober replied as she wiped the sands of time from her eyes and sat up to wake her body.

As soon as her mind began to work for the day, she caught something rather, _unusual_. _"She woke up earlier than me, huh?"_

"Tami~" the other girl told Tamao. 'Tami''s the nickname used by Nagisa which she uses to call Tamao. "I woke up earlier than you _again_" she finished with emphasizing the word 'Again', trying to make it obvious which worked to her favor and was made as a vivid statement.

"You woke up rather early" Tamao articulated as she flashed a smile across Nagisa's direction.

"Well, uhm... about that..." _"Crap! What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth nor the lie..."_ Nagisa thought as she started her train of words.

"Nagisa...?" Tamao asked as she waved her right hand in front of Nagisa.

Nagisa, although, snapped out of her thoughts, she had a blank expression plastered vividly on her face. "What is it?" she asked with a monotone voice and stoic face.

Tamao smirked and told her "Cut it out, Nagi!" she told her as she started tickling her. Nagisa's nickname was Nagi, but since both agreed to something, they were the only ones allowed to use their nickname.

"Is it because of Shizuma?" Tamao inquired after halting the tickling session, but regretted it as soon as a pang of guilt hit her heart. She knew for a fact that those two love birds were ever so close, but her thoughts were collided by an unexpected suspicion which was the type of 'Closeness' between the two.

"Well, not entirely..." Nagisa trailed off as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Uhm..."

Nagisa went blank once more as she remembered the tutoring she had from Shizuma yesterday. Ever since the secretive parting happened, 'The' Hanazono had been tutoring little scarlet about dating and other stuff to get her 'True' love. But, on the upside, those two remained in a different type of closeness, friends.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= **

~Yesterday~

"Nagisa, remember this, if you are going to tell a lie, but you thought that you might feel guilty after doing so, just tell the half truth of your lie" Shizuma said as she took a sip from her cup.

The two so-called couple were at the Etoile/s' garden having their usual 'Session' on a daily basis routine. And, today was no exception for Nagisa has been having a problem with sleeping for a few days already and she needed to learn how to lie to Tamao if ever Tamao will be suspicious of her actions.

"What's half the truth...?" Nagisa asked as she too took a sip from her cup.

"Well, telling a lie with half a truth is like telling a lie, but a portion of it is still true" Shizuma alleged as she put down her cup and stared at Nagisa's eyes.

"You're tired, we should take a break, Nagisa" Shizuma said as she took Nagisa's hands with her own.

"Well, it's just that, it's been two weeks since we broke up and I kinda feel guilty, because I hurt you and yet, you still continue being supportive of me and even gave me tutoring lessons to get Tami, I mean, Tamao..." Nagisa flushed at thought of Tamao and stifled a laughter, remembering how Tamao would pout if lil' ol' Nagi would use it to make her blush.

Shizuma, being the woman she is, understood Nagisa and held her hand tighter, as if telling her _"I'll always be here to fill the void if things didn't work out" _"There's nothing I can do about it, _for now_, and besides, I am your _big sister_, right?" with a reassuring smile, she let go of the other's hands and smiled at her with her 'Loving Big Sister' smile.

Nagisa, albeit sad, became happy for the fact that her ex girlfriend continued to be supportive and played the role that was once filled by Tamao which is being her Big Sister. "Let's continue, I'll be fine" Nagisa told her reassuringly and flashed a smile.

Shizuma just smirked and continued to teach her about the lesson. "If you were..."

The lesson continued as they ate cupcakes, cakes, cookies and drank tea.

~End of flashback~

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o= **

"Na-gi-sa!" by this time, Tamao's already shaking the girl to snap her out of her thoughts.

Nagisa snapped "Ah, sorry, Tamao..." with her signature scratching the back of her head while flushed.

"You sure you can go to class today?" Tamao asked with a hint of worry and amusement; testing to see if she _noticed_.

"Yeah, that's why I'm dressed for school, aren't I?" Tamao smirked.

"What's with that smirk?"

"Oh my, I guess our little 'Friends' date won't happen today..."

Then it hit Nagisa "That's right, today's a Saturday!"

Tamao burst into laughters when she saw Nagisa pout "Don't feel bad, Nagi, you just got carried away!" she told her after wiping her tears.

"Well, we should get dressed then, Tami~!" Nagisa sang.

"You won't let me get dressed first?"

Nagisa flushed at thought when she saw Tamao wrapped by a towel before; she felt her blood rush in her head that climaxing in front of her wouldn't be so hard.

"T-Tamao!" Nagisa yelled in a flushed tone.

Tamao just laughed and waved her off before getting some clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.

"Tamao, you idiot" Nagisa said as she started unbuttoning her clothes and replacing them with 'Date' clothes.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

After an hour, Tamao went out of the bathroom and blushed immediately, because of beauty and the admiration of how cute lil' ol' Nagi's being "Nagisa, you're gonna wear that?"

Nagisa hummed as she finished tying her hair in her usual ponytail and stopped humming before saying "Why not?". Nagisa's wearing a red dress with a plain white scarf rounding her neck, complimenting the autumn wear, for the upper part while she wore a two inches heeled shoes with a pointed lower end and a half exposed upper foot.

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing, Tamao?" Nagisa asked with amusement. _"Looks like, Shizuma was right, it did caught her off guard" _she thought as she smirked.

"Nothing, but don't you feel _exposed_?" Tamao stated as if it was going to kill Nagisa if she wore such clothes.

"I've got you to protect me, so I'll be fine" Nagisa smiled to Tamao as she sat down on her bed.

Tamao's blushed became more evident with the smile she received, but shrugged it off. "Nagisa, can you wait for me at the entrance of the dorm?" she solicited as she started getting clothes from her dresser.

"Alright" Nagisa said as Tamao's back was faced to her_. "One of the rules for dating, always give what the lady wants, but don't over do it also" _she remembered what Shizuma said with a smirk before leaving the room and headed towards the entrance.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Nagisa had been waiting for a hour and a half already and she's already pacing back and forth in front of the dorm. _"Remember, no matter how long a lady is dressing, wait for her or it's game over" _Shizuma's reminder flooded her mind as she continued her pace, only to stop as she was baffled by the girl, I mean, the woman in front of her who's walking with a rather _delicious _pose.

"Sorry for being so late, Nagi. I wanted to dress in the _best _possible way I could" Tamao knew for a fact that her beauty and her taste for clothes are her weapon and decided to use her 'Fashionista' side.

"You're not seriously going to wear that, right?" Nagisa inquired in curiosity, although, completely astonished and red with what she's seeing. Tamao's wearing a white and black checkered hooded jacket with no sleeves, a pair of black pants, and a red, white and black checkered converse which complimented Nagisa's feminine style perfectly.

"Yep!" Tamao chirp-illy said.

"You're gonna get raped".

"Nope".

"How can you be sure".

"I've got you, don't I?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Let's go, I've got the basket and mat in my car!" Tamao jollily skipped to Nagisa's left side before lacing their arms together in a 'Couple' manner.

As they walked to the parking lot, they couldn't help, but wave their untangled hands to the girls who were viewing two of the most popular students of Astraea Hill.

"It sure got rather interesting after becoming the president of Miator, hasn't it, Nagi?" Tamao asked as she looked at her _friend_.

"Well, it's most certainly fun with you being my vice-president, Tami" Nagisa replied as she looked deeply into Tamao's eyes. _"Another reminder is that when you're stating something that's a fact with a deep meaning to it, remember to always stare at your date's eyes, deeply" _another reminder flooded Nagisa's mind as she continued her stare.

Tamao flushed at this motion and replied "Well, you know that I couldn't be president whether I like it or not, right?"

"That is true..." Nagisa ran for president of Miator, winning by landslide, after Tamao rejected running for it which was offered by former president, Miyuki Rokujou, before and gave it to Nagisa, because Tamao's an active girl, so there's a lot of activities she attends to and being absent to those activities ain't an option for Tamao. As well as the fact remains that since Nagisa knew nothing of being in authority, Tamao decided to run as vice-president to stay by her side, guide her, considering that she's been elected as the president of the poetry club, and support her through out her term.

"Still, I'm lucky to be by your side" Tamao stated with a blush as she turned her face away to avoid Nagisa's gaze.

Nagisa mutually blushed with Tamao, as she too turned her face away "W-well, here's the car..." she trailed off as they were near Tamao's Red Lamborghini Murcielago.

"That's some sweet ride you got there, Tamao!" Nagisa told Tamao as Tamao let go of Nagisa and opened the car door for her.

"Come on, Nagi, unless you want to get molested" Tamao joked, but with a serious tone as she saw some students drooling, because of her car and what they're wearing.

Nagisa snapped out of her reverie and replied with a nod before stepping in the car with Tamao literally hopping in the driver's seat which was located on the left side of the car.

"You sure got strong legs, Tami~" Nagisa hummed with a rather illustrious tone. _"Always compliment your date" _another reminder by Shizuma flooded her mind.

"Heh, I've got bunny legs" Tamao thought it was corny, but she needed to check on something.

Nagisa giggled at this, or rather, forced herself to giggle, because _"Always laugh or giggle to what your date says, but don't make it obvious and make it natural even though you're pretending, because if you don't laugh, you'll make yourself isolated or cold and if you forced your laugh, you'll make yourself look stupid" _one of the reminders again.

"You didn't have to actually force yourself to laugh, Nagi" Tamao stated as she buckled Nagisa's safety belt for her and buckled her own "because, I don't like it when you force yourself" she finished before starting the car engine and hit the highway.

Nagisa scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment and, because of one of the tips Shizuma gave her _"If you did something or said something wrong, don't be afraid to admit if by showing it with words or actions"_.

"Sorry about that, Tamao" Nagisa said as she placed her head on Tamao's left shoulder and held Tamao's left hand which was clutched on the gear "this is nice" Nagisa complimented as she relaxed by the contact.

"Just don't force yourself" Tamao reassured her with a smile and a kiss on the forehead as they continued to drive towards their destination with the background song 'Because Of You by Ne-yo'.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When they arrived at their destination after a two hours drive, Nagisa already fell asleep, because of comfort, on Tamao's shoulder.

"Hey, Nagisa, it's still too early and it's just the afternoon for you to sleep" Tamao said as she shook the other girl.

Nagisa opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw and asked Tamao "Tamao, this place is where our date is?"

"That's right, lil' Nagi" she paused before speaking again and after Nagisa and her got out of the car and after posing a 'MC' pose at the front of the place "welcome to Red Rose Farm!" with a bright smile on her face.

"This place is amazing!" Nagisa told her as Tamao got the basket and the mat in her car.

"I know, right?"

"You sure got great taste for our first date, Tamao" Nagisa said as she took the mat from Tamao, but Tamao shoved it away from her. _"If your date wants to carry the pack, let her, because there's no point in arguing if you know that you're not going to win by either a long or short shot" _another reminder by the 'Dating 101' lecture she received from Shizuma.

"I'm the one who's going to carry all of this, Nagi, so relax and enjoy the view or you can get this camera from my neck and take pictures"

"Let me carry one!" Nagisa articulated as she tried getting the mat from Tamao, but to no avail and she decided to give up and just take pictures of the place, her and Tamao.

"Did you have fun taking pictures" it had been a good five minutes when Nagisa got carried away from taking too much pictures.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice" Nagisa bowed in apology.

"No, it's cool. We should get our space though"

"Huh?"

"This is a picnic grove, so there will be a lot of couple trying to get the best seat in the rowdy" Tamao spoke in a Western style which made Nagisa giggle, and this time, for real.

"I'm glad you laughed like your natural, Nagi" Tamao exclaimed as she held Nagisa's hand and dragged her to the reception.

"Good afternoon!" the receptionist said as she greeted both women.

"Good afternoon, too. The name Suzumi should be there" Tamao told the receptionist which made Nagisa ask "I thought that we will find-", but was cut off as Tamao replied "I knew that a lot of people were going to show, so I decided to have a reservation for the best spot they can provide" with a smile.

When the receptionist finished scrolling through the names of the reservation she told Tamao "Here we go, please follow me" she motioned them with her hand and they both nodded in reply.

Tamao took Nagisa's left hand with her own while her left hand held the basket and mat as they followed the receptionist to their spot.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When they arrived there, Nagisa couldn't help, but awe in amazement as she observed the place, here and there, roses where everywhere while Tamao prepared the things she brought.

"Sit here with me, Nagisa" Tamao patted the right spot for Nagisa on her cherry picnic mat she layed out earlier while Nagisa was both baffled and took pictures of the place.

Nagisa nodded and headed to where the patted area's located and once seated, she told Tamao "I never really expect-" she was cut off by a kiss on the forehead by Tamao.

"Thanks..." Tamao trailed off after kissing Nagisa's forehead.

_"Don't go into the 'Action' just yet after you arrived on the place, but make sure you do an activity that's both interesting to the both of you" _another recollection was brought up as Nagisa held Tamao's right hand with her left hand.

"Do you need anything, Nagisa?"

"Let's play a game, Tami~"

"What game is it?" Tamao asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"It's called 'How to get a girl'" Nagisa said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Tamao replied with a devious smirk which made Nagisa excited.

"Game on!"

"How do I play this game?" Nagisa's excitement was replaced when she flinched, because off Tamao's lack of knowledge.

"You okay, Nagi?" Tamao asked with an embarrassed tone.

"I thought you knew the game~" Nagisa teased as she poked Tamao's right arm.

"Tsk... excuse me for not being a flirt!" Tamao looked away embarrassed, but happy, because she made Nagisa smile. Another bonus is that, she also got 'Alone' time with Nagisa since Nagisa had been missing a lot of things she did. It's not that they did spend a LOT of time together, it's just that their time together was lessened due to Nagisa's secretive activities with the former Etoile.

Nagisa smirked and told her "It's really easy, all you've gotta do is to answer the question and that's pretty much it, but if you answer wrong, you'll have to what I say!" with her excited flare back, Nagisa cooked up some hard questions. _"Play a flirting game that will make you have lots of physical contact, but make sure there will be no touching on private parts and kissing on the lips, just do somethings that will turn you both on and and save that flare for last" _another reminder was yet again, given.

"Fire up the questions, Nagi!" Tamao said in excitement.

And so, the game started with Nagisa firing either scatological or trivia questions with physical turning on touches with each mistake Tamao made.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

When the game finished, both girls were laughing and turned on.

Forgetting about lunch, Tamao told Nagisa "Oh my, looks like we didn't have lunch" with a smile.

"Oh yeah, but..." Nagisa trailed off with the words _"The right time, the right place..." _repeating over and over again.

Tamao scooped of a part from the cake she brought and chucked it down, afterwards, she asked Nagisa "But what?"

"I need to make a confession" she bluntly said.

"Let me guess..." Tamao trailed off as she put down her spoon and made eye contact with Nagisa.

"Guess what...?" Nagisa's fascinated by her cerulean eyes as she savored this moment when Tamao's face is only a few inches from hers.

"You dumped Shizuma, because you felt like you were just sisters and had tutoring lessons about how to date a lady, which worked, because I enjoyed this date. But, what exceeds them all is that you found out that you're in love with me, that's why you asked me out on your so-called 'Friendly' date, which is really a lover's date I am enjoying up until now and you also told Shizuma that you were going to tell me that you like me and will ask me to be your girlfriend at this very place" Tamao finished with a smile before kissing Nagisa with a perfect first kiss, not too hard, but not too light, a gentle perfect kiss was placed.

When Nagisa's overdrive mind went back to normal, she asked Tamao "So, is that a 'Yes'?"

"Nagi, Nagi, you are so dense, of course it's a 'Yes'!" Tamao exclaimed as she tackled her new lover to the ground and pinned her.

"W-wh-" Nagisa was cut off with a kiss.

When Tamao broke the kiss "Didn't Shizuma said that we should play a game that will turn us on and save the best part for last?"

"Yeah!" Nagisa flashed a smile as she knew well what will happen next.

"Let's just eat the cakes later..." Tamao trailed off as she started undoing Nagisa's clothes.

Nagisa caught Tamao's right hand before it descended and told her "I love you, Tamao" with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Nagisa" Tamao replied as she kissed her before trailing her kisses down to Nagisa's neck, before starting to make love to her and before waking up in the morning as the 'Miatorian Council Lovers'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still, my computer's MS WORD is still broken, and I hope you wouldn't sue me for too much grammar error, that is, if there are A LOT of them. And, as well with the hiatus of my other stories.**

**I decided to cook this little fiction story up, because, well, I adore this couple so much!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fiction story just as much as I enjoyed writing this and please do review if you got the time to do so! :D**


End file.
